student of the year
by Krissy krissane
Summary: The story is based on the movie student of the year with cid characters, it is a kavi fic.
1. Chapter 1

hello guys

I am back with another crazy idea

this story is based on the movie "student of the year"

it will be same as the movie not a single change in the story

I have not decided the character sketch yet

but yeah it is a kavi fic

soo

Abhimanyu singh-kavin khanna

shanaya singhaniya-purvi malhotra

and

sudo-pankaj

but other characters are not decided yet

soo please help me and tell me weather I should write or not

and if yes then please help me out deciding the character

please suggest the character for

shruti pathak

jeet khurana

coach shah

dean yogendra vashist

rohan nanda

taniya isrania


	2. Chapter 2

**hii guys**

 **So this is the character list which I have chosen by your reviews**

 **I decided the characters by majority of votes**

 **I hope you all will be ok with it**

 **Thanks for such a nice suggestions**

* * *

character :

Abhimanyu singh - kavin khanna

shanaya singhaniya - purvi malhotra

Rohan Nanda-Dushyant Hemraj

Shruti Pathak-ishita Das(I am soo sorry ishyant fans because in the movie rohan and shruti hates each other soo ishyant will be sharing same relation with each other)

coach shah-daya sir

Jeet- vivek

Dean yogendra vashist-Salunkhe sir

Taniya isrania-Kajal Mehra

Sudo-pankaj

and the side characters:

coach shah's wife-shreya

Dushyant' s brother- Rahul hemraj

Dushyant's dad (ashok nanda)-Rajeev hemraj

Dushyant's mom-gayatri hemraj

dimpy-dimpy(you can imagine him because I didn't found anyone who will be appropriate for him in cid team)

kavin's chahu-Freddie

kavin's chachi- sonali

kavin's dadi-as the same who is in the movie

purvi's dad-Nihal malhotra

purvi's mom-Ritika malhotra

I don't think I need to write anything about the characters

* * *

 **purvi's niharika - dear your idea was really good but I thought Freddie sir will not be suitable in college life story**

 **candy 126 - thanks for the suggestion dear and thanks for reviewing**

 **Anushka diya-thanks dear for such a nice review**

 **Cadbury's fan-thankyou so much dear. And thanks for the support. I am writing this story is because of you love you.**

 **Cute diksha -thanks diks for the review love you**

 **Anayaj-thanks dii for your reviews Love you**

 **Secret reader-thanks for the review and suggestions dear**

 **Shabna-thanks dear for the suggestion but I am sorry because I decided the character by majority**

 **Aru-thanks dear for the review and suggestions**

 **Kms-thanks for the suggestion as well as review**

 **Kavi fan-thanks for the review and suggestions**

 **Harshit shetty-dude I liked your idea but as I told earlier that I have decided the characters by majority of votes so I am sorry and thanks for the review and suggestions**

 **Sanskruti-thanks for the review and suggestions dear and I am really sorry**

 **1211cid-thanks for the review**

 **And lastly thanks to all the guests for the review and lovely suggestions**

 **I have decided all the character and I hope you all will like it**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys**

 **Here is the first chapter of the story**

 **I very excited as well as afraid**

 **I really don't know weather you all will like it or not**

 **And thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Ishyantfanyashaswi-even I like ishyant but I can't change the concept. As I mentioned earlier. I am really Sorry dear.**

* * *

person - kuch din zindagi k aise hote hai, jo hum saalo baad bhi nahi bhool pate. woh aisa hi ek din tha student of the year competition ka aakhri din

har competition ki tarah jeet ekhi ki hoti hai

tab hum sab kuch na kuch haar gaye lekin sabse badi haar us din humare dean salunkhe ki hui thi. jinhone 25 saal pehle is competition ko shuru kiya tha

st. teresa mein dean salunkhe ka woh aakhri saal tha

us din k baad unhone sabse door ek nayi duniya bana li. us akeli duniya me humare coach daya k alawa kisi aur k liye koi jagah nahi thi

main nahi bhool paya tha unhe. humesha sochta tha kaha honge, kaise honge. baar baar ek hi sawaal puchta hu apne aap se "kya meri wajah se hua tha yeh sab ". ab das saal baad jawaab pane ka mauka mila

the phone beeps

person - hello. ...who is this calling so late. there is no dimpy here...ooh dimpy hii..kaisa hai yaar. tu bol...ooh dean...hmmm . how bad is he...sabko batana hai...thik hai main sabko bata dunga...nahi nahi numbers don't worry woh Facebook se mil jayege ok...haan mai kal pohoch jata hu ok. see you

then he cuts the call

person - das saal se kisi se baat bhi nahi hui thi. phone toh mai kar lunga lekin mujhe nahi lagta sab log aayenge

on the street

the phone beeps

ishita - hello, yaa, who? pankaj

in the office

the phone beeps

vivek- hello. ...pankaj . how? what happened?

on the other side

the phone beeps

kajal -. ...

on the airport

pankaj - ok l will see you there. bye (he cuts the call). mai galat tha sab aa rahe hai kyuki meri tarah woh bhi das saalo se apne sawaalo ka jawaab dhoond rahe the. hum sab k liye shayad aakhri mauka hai sacchai jaanne ka

while on the other side

vivek-excuse me vivek from dehradoon, very cheap

on the other side

ishita (on phone)- accha...mai pohochte hi phone karungi ok. abhi bhi thoda fever hai doctor ka number waha pe likha hai. dawaai dena mat bhulna(cuts the call)

take the tickets

in the hospital

the lift door opens

vivek comes out

(after some time)

ishita comes out

(after some time)

kajal comes out

(after some time)

pankaj comes out

vivek comes sipping coffee

and ishita was standing near reception

pankaj - ishita

ishita (comes to him)-hey pankaj. how are you doing?

pankaj - hii

and they hugs each other

vivek comes to them

vivek - pankaj

pankaj - hey vivek. kaisa hai (they shakes hand)

vivek - good. ...ishita

and suddenly dimpy comes

dimpy - hii

vivek - dimpy

pankaj - kaisa hai

dimpy ( hugs pankaj)-bus bhai. aap kaise ho?

pankaj - bus thik. tu bhi bada coach ban gaya hai abhi

dimpy - aap bhi toh bade lawyer ban gaye hai

pankaj - haan. bada lawyer

and kajal comes

kajal - hii people

pankaj - hii

vivek - hiii

kajal - this is like a first reunion

dimpy - accha mai aata hu (he leaves)

ishita - hii kajal

kajal - hii ishita

dimpy comes near reception

dimpy to a receptionist - extention call please (then says)awkward meeting . aaj toh bada hello shello, chumma chati kar rahe hai. das saal pehle ek dusre ko maar daalna chahte the

the receptionist gives him phone

on call-hello. haanji coach sir, sir char aa gaye hai. haanji. toh aap aa rahe hai. thik hai sir.

to receptionist - thankyou

and he leaves

coach daya comes

coach-toot gaye the woh tumhare batch k prize distribution ke baad. har batch ke bikhre rishte unhone apne dil par le liye. tumhara batch last tha isiliye tum sab ko bohot yaad karte the. khaskar kavin aur dushyant ko. undono ki har kamiyabi par unhe garv bhi tha aur unke saath jo hua uska gam bhi. isi gam me tootte chale gaye aur...I phoned you all to come. he is very critical

pankaj - can we see him

coach-of course

they went to see the dean

pankaj - kabhi nahi socha tha ki dean salunkhe ko is haalat me dekhunga.  
yakin nahi hota ki woh chamakta chehra jo roz subah hello boys and girls karke humara welcome karta tha woh aaj...god kya din the woh...

ishita - kaash wapas aa sakte woh din. kitna kuch badal deti main...jo kaha, jo kiya.

kajal - I have no regrets. ...main school ki head cheer leader banna chahti thi toh ban gayi...haan ek baat hai, kaash mera dushyant ke saath kuch ho jata

vivek - dushyant, main uska sabse bada chamcha...jise main dosti samajh baitha. lekin dushyant ka toh ek hi dost hai...a...tha. dushyant hemraj nik name D. Delhi ke business tycoon Rajeev hemraj ka beta. admission toh usne st. teresa me li thi lekin degree velle giri ki kar raha tha India ka sabse bada rockstar banna chahta tha woh

(song-papa kehte hai bada naam karega)

 **Papa kehte hai bada naam karega**

 **Beta humara aisa kaam karega**

 **Magar yeh toh koi na jane**

 **1 2 3 4**

 **The guitar music**

vivek-ek baat toh tay thi ki uski baap ki jayedad me use yeh ek guitar hi milne wala tha

ishita comes and sit beside him

ishita - I hated dushyant

vivek - voh bhi koi bohot bada fan nahi tha tumhara

ishita - pata nahi meri best friend kya kar rahi thi uske saath itne saalo se

vivek - haaan...purvi

ishita - purvi malhotra, apni maa ki eklauti beti aur apne step dad ki paanchwi, st. teresa ki sabse khubsurat ladki

(song-gulabi aakhe)

 **Gulabi aakhe jo meri dekhi**

 **Deewana har dil ho gaya**

 **sambhalo khud ko zara becharo**

 **Ke jeena mushkil ho gaya**

 **Aisa kahi koi nahi**

 **Jo sabke khwabo mein hai**

 **I**

 **am the one**

 **Duniya mere piche chale mai sabse aage hu**

 **I**

 **am the one**

 **Gulabi aakhe jo meri dekhi**

 **deewana har dil ho gaya**

 **Sambhalo khudko zara becharo**

 **k jeena mushkil ho gaya**

 **(Purvi's entry**

 **)**

ishita - unfortunately kisi designer ne pyar naam ki cheez nahi banayi warna poora counter kharid leti purvi

flashback :

purvi comes from somewhere

purvi's mom(showing her step daughter)-purvi

purvi's sister-kahan thi tum

purvi - jail mein

purvi's sister-what?

purvi's mom-just a minute...purvi behen se thik se baat karo

purvi - woh meri behen nahi hai mom.  
aapke pati ki beti hai...enjoy your family time...ishita

ishita - hey purvi

purvi - mere boyfriend ko dekha

ishita - haan...

Purvi -Dushyant agar tumne apni harkate nahi chodi na toh mai tumhe chod

dushyant- dhamki dete hue tum aur bhi sexy lagti ho

Purvi- I mean Iit dushyant...I will see you at the schooL

flashback over

* * *

 **I end up here**

 **I hope you all will like it**

 **and if there is any mistake please let me know**

 **soo sorry for the mistakes**

 **please do review Please**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	4. Chapter 4

**hii guys**

 **Here is the new chapter of my story**

 **I know I am late But trust me I was damn busy**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

pankaj - st. teresa high school dehradoon. short form st. T . india's premier academic institution . naam ki tarah pura angrez school tha yeh . 100 saal pehle britishers ne ne banaya tha aur independence ke baad deans ne chalaya. duniya ke har top profession me st. T ke students the. yeh koi normal school nahi tha. apne aap mein ek alag duniya hi thi yeh.

aur us alag duniya ka sabse alag namuna, dean salunkhe. st. T ke sabse dynamic dean

flashback :

dean salunkhe standing near a tree

dean (to tree)-kuchi kuchi koo, kuchi kuchi koo

flashback over

pankaj - par the bade darawne

flashback :

dean-SILENCE...

flashback over

pankaj - par unhe darane wali sirf ek, unki mummy

flashback :

dean was standing on trade mill

dean's mom-one minute aur...you can do it, bus

flashback over

dimpy - bada hi hifi school tha yeh. st. T, dean salunkhe ke raaj mein do hisso mein bat gaya tha. ek taraf tata bacche aur ek taraf bata bacche. tata bacche toh note dekar admission lete the, aur bata bacche notes rat kar scholarship pate the.

pankaj - aur phir hui entry kavin ki, jisne tata ke stocks hila diye aur bata ke rates badha diye.

( Song - kukad )

kavin parks his bike

dimpy comes

dimpy - oyee...abe oye hero, chal honda hata. yaha lic karale, pata nahi dushyant hemraj ki parking hai yeh.

kavin - toh

pankaj - are dushyant hemraj, Rajeev hemraj uska baap hai, woh uska beta hai.

kavin - itni over acting kyu kar raha hai tu apne baap ka beta nahi hai kya

dimpy - oye chup kar saale tv serial bohot ho gaya dekh film aa rahi hai

Dushyant comes in car

he gets down from the car

dimpy - good morning sir ji

dushyant - oyee dimpy, rakhwali ke kam paise milte hai kya. is dabbe ko hata yaha se

(pankaj was about to go)

dushyant -are tu nahi pankaj main is khatare ki baat kar raha hu

kavin - bike kehte hai ise

dushyant - accha...kya naam bataya

kavin - bataya nahi

vivek - abe kbc char options dega kya, chal naam bata

kavin - kavin

dushyant - kavin, ab dhyan se sun, yeh meri parking hai, toh accha hai ki tu apne is trackter ke bhai ko wapas khet le ja. kyuki kya haina meri gaadi ka ek standard hai.

kavin - tu sahi keh raha hai yaar. teri gaadi ekdum top class hai. s365 cc 3.6 engine. superb car

dimpy - abe tu aadmi hai ya Google

dushyant - apne gao me mechanic tha kya

every one laughs

kavin - night club mein velle

vivek - velle. ...velle

dushyant - velle...chal tu bhi kya yaad rakhega yeh le (gives him keys)  
meri gaadi park kar le aur yeh le 500 rupay apni bike saaf kara lena aur sun bach gaye toh rakh lena

vivek - aaa jaate hai khetto se

and they leaves

kavin sits in the car and drives it in full speed in the muddy ground

the car gets muddy and he stops the car and gets down

kavin - yeh le 500 rupay gaadi saaf kara lena aur sun bach gaye toh rakh lena

dushyant holds his collar and kavin too does the same and everyone struggles to apart them

dean calls them and they went to his cabin

dean-dhishum , dhishum, dhishum. ladko ko ladna bohot pasand hai na. mardanagi dikhane ka mauka jo mil jata hai unhe hmmm . boys will be boys...bad boys. .right

dushyant (smiling)-right sir

dean - shut up. ...ladna , zagadna, todna, phodna, maarna, pitna yeh sab st. teresa ke rules ke khilaf hai . yaha is campus mein kisi kisam kimaar pit ho sakti hai toh woh sirf mere haatho, get it...I said get it

both-yes sir

dean - toh ab aap yeh batane ka kast karenge ki yeh world war 3 kisne shuru ki

dushyant - sir isne meri parking le li

kavin - tere baap ki parking hai

Dushyant - actually hai, aadha school mere dad ke trust se bana hai

dean - ooohhhhooo

and coach daya comes and asks them to leave

they leaves

coach-are you ok sir?

dean - yeah , yeah ...yeah

coach- sure

dean - haan

and the coach leaves

kavin comes to auditorium and pankaj comes to him

pankaj - hey, kavin khanna, right

kavin - right

pankaj (shakes hand)-I am pankaj, accha sir suno hum sab scholars students ki taraf se na ek big salute dete hai...grand salute

kavin - kyu

pankaj - tumne yeh sab abc ko hila diya

kavin - ABC

pankaj - haan, amir bacche plus unke chamche. dekho kaise ghoor rahe hai tumhe

kavin - hmm, main darta nahi kisi se

and he was about to leave

pankaj - hello. ..Hello kaha jaa raha hai

kavin - vaha seat khali hai

pankaj (laughs)-abe tera jeb bhi khali hai. chal pappu gang ke saath baith. apni bank limit mein rahe

kavin - naya account kholne jaa raha hu. chalega

pankaj - marega

and they leaves

kavin sits beside ishita and everyone looks at him shockingly especially dushyant

many students were standing

dean - ladies and gentlemen sit down (but nobody sits)check ...check the Mike please (and all the students sits)  
good morning boys and girls. naya saal, naye sapne aur aap sabke liye naya challenge." STUDENT OF THE YEAR" competition. jise maine 25 saal pehle shuru kiya tha. aap mein se woh ek hi hai jo is trophy ka hakdaar hai. ek hi hai jiski padhai aage international college iij me hogi aur jise st. teresa ka trust puri tarah sponsor karega...and to motivate you please welcome our guest speaker, one of the india's leading business tycoon and 's chief trustee mr. Rajeev hemraj

every one claps

Rajeev-not just india's leading tycoon but the only leading tycoon. am just kidding. soo motivational speech haan. main is waqt do cheeze kar sakta hu ( dushyant puts earphones in his ears) yaa toh aap sab ke saath kitabi baate kar sakta hu yaa phir aap sabke saamne zindagi ka aina rakh sakta hu. kyuki padh kar ya padhakar kisi ne paise nahi banaye. kyuki agar aisa hota toh aapki teaching faculties yaha hoti aur mai I right dean

dean - oohhh yes

Rajeev-just remember one thing teachers sirf rules sikhate hai lekin winners. ...winners rules banate hai

every one claps and seeing them dushyant too claps

in the corridor

coach was talking to dushyant and kavin was passing from there

coach-kavin khanna (to dushyant) I will talk to you later (and he leaves) (to kavin) soo sports scholarship , state level runner aur tumhare football skills ki toh pure college mein charcha hai. team mein khelna chahte ho

kavin - yes sir

coach-toh ab tak pucha q nahi

kavin - maangi hui cheeze lautani padti hai sir aur main kamana chahta hu

dimpy - oye yeh football hai lautary nahi

coach-ohh just shut up dimpy

dimpy - sir.

coach-Monday 7:30 on the field. dekhte hai tumhari skills bhi itni acchi hai ya sirf tumhari baate

kavin - yes sir

coach (to dimpy)-never speak in between

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **and I will not be updating any of my story**

 **Please do review**

 **And if I get huge number of reviews then I will definitely try to update the new chapter as soon as possible**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	5. Chapter 5

**hii guys**

 **Here is the another chapter of the story**

 **Thanks for reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Rean- dear i am really sorry but in this chapter also purvi scene is very less but I will try to add more in coming chapters**

 **Judge-hello , firstly same to you for all that you said to me , and if you really think that your bashes will stop me to continue my story than that was of no use because I really don't care about it and you a bimbo , a stupid and a idiot person in this world , and one more thing your bashes will encourage me to write more because I have a problem of irritating people whom I don't like, so I would love to write more and irritate a stupid person like you**

 **Purvi 420- hii dear , what can I say about you your name itself has an unlucky number in it "420" . I think , no actually i am sure that you have a great deal wrong with you, I already mentioned in my introduction chapter as well as in summary that it is copied by movie " student of the year" soo no need to remind me about that , and for you kind information many bollywood movies are copied by tollywood movies but still they are the blockbuster movies , right? So I copied it , what can you do ? Aawww poor you**

 **, you can do nothing , and about the hell , you know what I really don't like you and I really don't visit the places where those people lives whom I don't like, and I am pretty sure that the people like you lives in hell then how could I visit hell...**

 **Bloody useless creatures (both of you)**

 **and one more thing you both can freely bash on my story that will encourage me.**

 **And the rest of the people who are reading**

 **I am really sorry but this was must to teach a lesson to this people**

* * *

recap - announcement of student of the year competition, the lecture by Rajeev hemraj and the coach asked kavin to come on the field

then next day

the football match

and the kavin's team wins the match

in the locker room

dushyant (to kavin)-state level

kavin - pind level

dushyant - what is pind level?

kavin - pind mein ladko ke saath football khelta tha

Dushyant - accha, isiliye itna rough tha tu

kavin - rough ka toh pata nahi lekin majboot hu

the scene shifts to the corridor

dimpy - kya

kavin - woh jo notice board pe likha tha...yaar woh mera naam

dimpy - abe dulhan ka closeup kya de raha hai , chal de...coach ke yaha jaa raha hu de dunga...is baar free agli baar charge no discharge. ...chal

dimpy leaves

dushyant and jeet were listening their conversation and as kavin passes they both stands in a lover style position (dushyant hand on viveks shoulder and vivek's hand on dushyant's chest) kavin looks at them and then leaves

night time

dimpy comes to coach's house

dimpy (to himself)-bohot late ho gaya sir so gaye honge

suddenly dushyant and vivek comes to him

dushyant - dimpy meri baat sun , yeh chod (takes the envelope from him and give it to vivek) munni badnam hui par jawaan nahi , sheela jawaan hui par badnam nahi aisa q (vivek keeps something in the envelope)aisa q dimpy aisa q

dimpy - abe mujhe kya pata

vivek - chal pakad ise

dushyant - yeh le chal useless

and they leaves

dimpy - saale amir zyade aur inke pyade, ummm...bell bajaunga toh phas jaunga , shit yaar, yahi chod deta hu

(he keeps the envelope near the door and leaves)

next morning

coach came out and saw the envelope and went inside with it

background music

om jay jagdish (I hope the word are not wrong (fingers cross) and if they are then please forgive me I am really sorry for that)

"aadarniya coach sir mujhe football team mein select karne k liye dil se dhanyawaad, main aapko ganga jal bhej raha hu. aasha karta hu ki aapke ghar parwaar ko utna hi pawan karega jitna meri zindagi ko kiya hai aapka apna kavin khanna" the letter says

coach daya-keya sweet chokro che , ganga jal bheja hai.

shreya - ganga jal layiye main pure ghar mein chidak deti hu

coach daya - shreya, mere liye toh mera ghar tu hi hai

and he sprinkles some ganga jal on her.

coach daya - main apne ghar k chirag ko kaise bhool sakta hu (harshit touches daya's feet ) haan jeeuta rahe...jeuta rahe (and gives ganga jal to harshit) le ganga jal sambhal ke rakhna

harshit smells it

harshit-sheee

coach daya - suu thayu

harshit- susu thayu

coach daya too smells it

coach daya - kaavvviiiinnn

scene shifts to locker room

coach daya was very angry and kavin was standing in front of him

coach daya - yeh harkat tumne ki thi yaa kisi aur ka haath tha isme

dimpy - sir khud hi ki hogi na , kisi aur k haath ki kya zaroorat hai

coach daya - shut up

dushyant and gang laughs

coach daya - bolo

kavin looks at dushyant

kavin - sir yeh maine kiya hai

coach daya - 50 rounds of the football field...nonstop , ruke toh shuruwat se shuru ...got it

kavin nods

kavin was running on the football field

dimpy comes

dimpy - oyee. ...oye sun dk bose , bhagna band kar aur baat sun

dimpy too runs with him

kavin - bol

dimpy - pankaj ke saath dance booking hai meri...100 rupay de boldunga bhaag liya tune

kavin - tu mujhe 100 rupay de bol dunga dekh liya tune

dimpy - saala bada hoke mantri banega tu

kavin - ghoose main maang raha tha kya, chal chal ab jaa

dimpy - saale (and leaves)

and dushyant sees kavin running at the field

flashback over

vivek - dushyant chahe kitni bhi hero giri kar le , lekin dil ka toh tha woh softee he naa

flashback :

in the corridor

kavin was going somewhere

dushyant - oye...oyee hello...oyee hello main tujhse baat kar raha hu

kavin - kavin

dushyant - haan haan kavin , kal ke liye thankyou par hume bachane ki zaroorat nahi thi

kavin - jaanta hu bilkul zaroorat nahi thi

dushyant - phir q bachaya

kavin - mahanta ki acting kar raha tha, jaanna chahta tha ki mahan log kaise feel karte hai

Dushyant - tu jaanta haina tere do teen dheele hai

kavin - mere do teen dheele hai toh tere hai hi nahi

dushyant - very funny , waise mere baap ko sun chuka haina tu , thoda toh asar padega hi

kavin - you know what tera baap pagal nahi hai bus thoda tedha hai , aur hona bhi chahiye, us mukaam tak pohochne k liye thoda tedha hona zaroori hai

(kavin was holding mahatma gandhi ji's book )

dushyant - oohh , haath me gandhi aur yeh sanskar , show some respect man

kavin - use haath me nahi jab me hona chahiye

dushyant - god se galti ho gayi , tujhe mere baap ka beta hona chahiye tha

kavin - tujhe apne baap ki itni kyu padi hai

Dushyant - baap ki maa ki kisi nahi padi hai

kavin - bohot padi hai , unki izzat kamana chahta hai tu . par lagta hai tujhe toh aaj tak udhar bhi nahi mila

dushyant - waah , ab tu maa baap ki philosophy me bhi expert ho gaya na

kavin - hmm ho gaya hu , unke jaane ke baad

dushyant - kaha gaye , chutti pe

kavin - they are dead yaar

(dushyant looks at him shockingly)

kavin - tu kya shot de raha hai , tere zinda hai . chal

dushyant - saale tu na bohot bada...  
tu bohot bada

kavin - shant ho jaa .. cha uu ki maatra ... (you guys know the rest ) right

dushyant keeps his hand on his head and gave a questioning look

kavin ask him ( through actions) to translate it

dushyant -oohhh , ab chal mere saath canteen chal waqt ho gaya hai

kavin - kiska

dushyant - purvi ka

the scene shifts to garden

kajal , purvi and ishita were standing there

kajal - hey purvi is baar football team ki head cheer leader is kajal

purvi - ohh really , congratulations

kajal - tumhe bura lag raha hoga na , kyuki yeh position school ki sab se popular girl ko diya jata hai

purvi - don't be sorry kajal , kyuki haath me pom pom lekar ladko ke liye chillana mera style nahi hai , (ishita laughs) woh mere liye chillaye , seeti bajaye thats more my thing. ... come on ishita

and they both leaves

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	6. Chapter 6

**hiii guys**

 **I kknow I am very late and I am really sorry guys**

 **I was quite busy**

 **But finally I am updating this**

 **And thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

purvi - itna pyar , itni attention , bimaar ho yaa sudhar gaye ho

dushyant - sambhal gaya hu

ishita - yaa phir sabko dikhana chahte ho ki tum ab bhi purvi malhotra ke boyfriend ho

dushyant - ishita tu accha bhala ladka tha yaar , bhagwaan ki aakh lag gayi aur tu paida ho gayi

ishita - shayad teri aakh lag gayi isiliye tu apni competition ko dekh nahi paa raha hai (to kavin) kavin right

kavin - hiii

purvi - toh tum hi ho the new boy of the school. ... hmmm

kavin - aise bol rahi ho jaise pehle kabhi notice nahi kiya

purvi - sirf dekha notice toh dur ki baat hai

Dushyant - accha accha lets sit haan (to vivek) vivek kursi

vivek - don't worry , I am comfortable boss

dushyant - abe tere liye nahi , purvi ke liye

vivek - oohhh...haan

he went to bring the chair

purvi - no its ok we have class

dushyant - sure

purvi - yeah

she gave a kiss on dushyant's cheek and looks at kavin

kavin - bye

dushyant - abe sochna bhi nahi , girlfriend hai meri

kavin - lucky to you , mere type ki nahi hai ...aur waise b mera plan kuch aur hai

Dushyant - tera plan jo bhi ho , main bus kush hu ki ab yahan mujhe takkar dene wala koi toh hai , see you

and he left

vivek comes with chair

kavin - kyaa

flashback over

kajal - takrar , dosti, pyar , jealousy yeh sab st. T ka daily dose tha lekin har dusre weekend par hum sab ko ek reality checkin milta tha , jab hum ghar wapas jate the , humari asli duniya mein

flashback :

dushyant's house

on the dinning table

everybody was having food and the servant was serving food

dushyant's dad (to the servant)-thankyou

dushyant's brother-dad what do you think , midterm poles hoge yaa nahi

dushyant's dad-chances hai , and its not good for us...humare stalks abhi abhi stabilise hue hai aur ab midterm poles ko...

dushyant -par dad I think ki...

dushyant's dad -a...a...a...you think

dushyant - yeah...

dushyant's dad (while laughing)-yeh naya shauk kabse paal rakha hai

dushyant's brother-exactly. ... is ghar mein sochne ka kaam humara hai ...tu guitar baja naa

and they laughs

dushyant's brother-are joke tha yaar...tu bhi important hai is family mein...I mean meri shaadi mein konsa band bajega yeh toh tu hi decide karega naa

dushyant's dad-bus bus...stop

vivek's house

vivek's dad-Rajeev hemraj ki pohoch Delhi tak hai ...tu dushyant ke saath mat rahiyo , school mein admission kara diya hai , future mein bhi kaam aayega

dushyant - aisa kya papa

vivek's dad-hmmm

vivek - papa , meri bhi toh apni koi personality hai

vivek's mom-oye chup kar khotte , aadmi yaa toh chamcha(spoon) hota hai yaa kata (fork) hota hai ...tu toh bilkul apne baap pe gaya hai ek no. ka chamcha hai chamcha , kata banne ki aukat nahi hai

vivek - mummy I am vivek

purvi's house

purvi's mom(to purvi's dad)-you know what she said...she said ki tumhare husband ki company ke stalks gir gaye ...I said to her , stalks gir gaye toh kya hua ... rocks toh abhi bhi solid hai darling

purvi - main maa banne wali hu

purvi's mom-what?

purvi - just joking ...Please continue

purvi's mom-anyways , back to the party

ishita's house

ishita's dad-purvi ke papa phir headlines mein hai...I hope tum uska thik se khayal rakh rahi ho

ishita - main uski friend hu security guard nahi

kavin's house

kavin's uncle-school mein sab thik thak hai na

kavin - yaa chachu all good...chachu woh science project ke liye kuch paise chahiye the

kavin's aunt-haan zaroor. ...anbani sahab aap swiss bank se kuch paise nikaal kar denge

kavin's uncle -sonali tum bhi naa

kavin's dadi - kal main de dungi , beta ... ...hmmm(smiles) aaj waise khane mein toh namak hai hi nahi...  
theek hai

kavin smiles

kajal's house

kajal's mom-kya woh purvi ab bhi dushyant ki girlfriend hai

kajal - yes mom

kajal's mom-London se main tumhare liye pushup bra layi thi tum woh pehen rahi ho yaa nahi

kajal - yes mom

kajal's mom -flirty babyups

kajal - sent

kajal's mom (hesitating)- surgery

kajal - mom

pankaj's house

pankaj - hu student of the year trophy jeeta and I will make you proud

pankaj's dadi-very good dikra...pan tu kon che

pankaj - pankaj cho ...your grandson

and keep his head on his grandmothers lap

 **soo I end up here**

 **I hope Iit was upto the mark**

 **I know it was short and I am really sorry for that**

 **Please do review**

 **If I get huge amount of reviews I will try to update soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello guys**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **thanks for your precious reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

flashback :

football field

all the boys were playing football

coach daya - paas the ball...paas the ball

and kavin shot the goal

coach daya claps

coach daya - come on kavin

someone massages his back

coach daya - kya ladkiyon ki tarah daba raha hai yaar zor se daba na

dean - mujhse isse zyada nahi hota hai

coach daya - dean sir

dean - good morning...kehte hai badan ke kuch points daba ne se dard kam ho jaata hai...you are so stressed ...lagta hai ghar mein biwi tang kar rahi hai haina...hmmm

coach daya - no not at all sir...infact woh toh bohot pyar karti hai mujhse

dean (angrily)-aahhhh...

coach daya - yeh football team ki captaincy ko lekar thoda stress tha

dean - uumm...tuff choice kavin aur dushyant ke beech...waise dushyant ke dad mere bachpan ke dost hai , hum saath saath padhe hai , you know what I mean

coach daya - right sir , lekin is wajah se dushyant ko toh captain nahi bana sakta naa

dean - no no no that's not what I mean. ...captain jo bhi ho I don't care but hume st. Lawrence ko harana hai

coach daya - of course sir

dean - 25 saalo se lagataar woh log jeette aa rahe hai aur waha ka woh dean hari kissan mujhe tolerate karta aa raha hai

flashback :

the dean hari kissan irritating dean salunkhe

sitting on his lap

flashback over

dean - pichle saal jab aap aaye toh aisa laga jaise aap ek hi ho jo mujhpe hue zulmo ka badla lenge...lenge naa

coach daya - I will try my best sir

dean - ohh pretty good , thankyou

and the dean leaves

the football field

all players were standing in a queue

coach daya - bohot sochne ke baad maine ye faisla liya hai ke is saal st. teresa football team ka captain. ...vivek hai

vivek - sir. ... mujhse kya galti ho gayi sir

coach daya - suna na tumne maine kya kaha , tum is saal is team ke captain ho aur iss saal hume jeetna hai

dimpy - accha sir isliye aapne vivek ko chuna

coach slaps dimpy

flashback over

pankaj - tujhse bada captain toh mai ban sakta tha

vivek - are field me sirf ek hi ball hota hai

pankaj - whatever dude...phir aaya woh din jab bohot kuch shuru hua

vivek - aur bohot kuch khatam

vivek and pankaj (together)-football match

(soo sorry I was not able to describe the match)

st. teresa wins the match

all the students hugs each other

and jumps in joy

dushyant comes and hugs kavin

kavin - kiss toh nahi karega naa

dushyant - saale ab gale bhi nahi lagu kya

and they hugs each other

flashback over

vivek - jeetna toh tha hi akhir captain kon tha

pankaj - hello, teri wajah se nahi jaate , kavin aur dushyant ki wajah se jeete .  
coach bohot smart tha tujhe captain bana diya taaki unke beech ego naa aa jaaye

vivek - ego kya...kavin ki akal beech me aa gayi , winning goal kavin ka tha lekin usne jaanbujhkar dushyant ko karne diya yeh sab kavin ka plan tha...meri jagah jo lena chahta tha

ishita - kavin koi chamcha nahi banna chahta tha , dost banna chahta tha , chote sheher ke ladko ko contact banana acche se aata hai

kajal - bade sheher ki ladkiya konsi kam hai , tum bhi toh purvi ki bodyguard thi , uske aage peeche ghoomti thi

ishita - she was my best friend

kajal - right , dekhi tumhari best friend

pankaj - shut up girls

vivek - you shut up , maine kaha na yeh sab kavin ka plan tha yaar

pankaj - listen , yeh sab kavin ka plan tha yaa nahi we don't know yaar , par us din se uski dosti ke darwaze khul gaye

flashback :

the gate opens

dushyant and kavin enters the house

dushyant's mom - dushyant

dushyant - yeh kavin hai

dushyant's mom - namaste beta...(to dushyant) woh dad puch rahe the tumhare baare mein

dushyant - mere baare mein. ...kyu...bimaar hai

dushyant's mom - dushyant chalo

and they went inside

dushyant's dad (on the phone)- bus mera yeh kaam kar dijiye

dushyant (interrupt)- dad

dushyant's dad (stops him and continue to talk on the phone)- shukriya ke liye ek bada suit case bhijwata hu...jee...Fantastic , bye (cuts the call) sorry ...hii

dushyant's mom - kuch khayenga aap log

dushyant's dad - nooo

dushyant - yeh mera dost...

dushyant's dad - kavin...right

and shakes hand with kavin

kavin - pleasure to meet you sir

dushyant's dad - pleasure to meet you too , how's school?

kavin - very good, aaj toh hum celebrate kar rahe hai , dushyant ki wajah se aaj hum match jeet gaye

dushyant's dad - dushyant ki wajah se. ...really. ...yakeen nahi ho raha hai

Dushyant (to kavin)-dad kisi ki taareef nahi karte hai aur (taunting )meri toh bilkul nahi

dushyant's dad - tareef paane ka itna shauk hai toh kuch bada kar ke dikhao , student of the year ki trophy jeet ke dikhao...phir baat karenge

dushyant - khush toh aap tab bhi nahi honge naa dad

dushyant's dad - kya galat hai isme appreciation is not everything , remember. ...toh kavin batao student of the year ki trophy jeetna chahoge

kavin - trophy toh meri hi hai sir bus ghar tak pohochne ki deri hai

dushyant's dad - (to dushyant) see (to kavin) yeh hui naa baat, I love your spirit ...bohot khushi hui tumse milkar... batao kya banna chahte ho zindagi mein

kavin - aap sir , aapki hi tarah chote sheher se hu , aapki hi tarah scholarship se admission mila hai mujhe , aapki hi company mein kaam karna chahta hu taaki aapse bhi bada business tycoon ban jau

dushyant's dad - I like your confidence ...seriously,(taunting dushyant) warna aaj kal toh har koi bus haath mein guitar lekar duniya badal na chahta hai am I right(to kavin) I hope tumhara thoda asar dushyant par pade taaki dushyant bhi kuch ban paye

dushyant - main kuch banu yaa naa banu ...aapse accha dad zaroor banunga...dad(to kavin) kavin lets go

 **soo I end up here today**

 **I will uupdate next chapter soon**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	8. Chapter 8

**hii guys**

 **I am bback with new chapter**

 **Hope you all will like it**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed on my story**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

Dushyant-tujhe apne mom dad ki yaad nahi aati

kavin-haan

dushyant - mujhe bhi

in the class

prof.-aaj hum raja rani ki kahani padhenge

dushyant and kavin were feeling sleepy in the class

soo they opens dictionary and find the meaning and laughs

prof watch them laughing

prof.-aap dono bahar jaaye

they both comes out of the class in a serious mood and then laughs aloud

song velle

kavin and dushyant were sitting on the wall , smoking cigarettes

kavin-tu purvi se pyar karta hain

dushyant-confused hu

kavin-purvi ke liye

dushyant-nahi pyar ke liye

kavin-gay hai kya

dushyant-haan...(pulls kavin towards him )aa naa

at night

dushyant was drunk

soo kavin drives the car and bring him home

and they both sleeps

in the morning

kavin wakes up and comes in the balcony and sees everyone having breakfast in the garden area

he goes there

kavin - good morning sir...woh kal raat ko der ho gayi thi isiliye dushyant ne kaha ki main yahi ruk jau

dushyant's dad - what are you saying ...come on...Welcome ...aao baitho...breakfast

kavin - (to dushyant's mom)namaste anty

and sits there

dushyant's mom - namaste beta

a music of guitar comes there

dushyant's dad (to kavin)-ustad sahab riyaz kar rahe hai , yeh shor jise dushyant sangeet kehte hai

dushyant's brother - main apne sangeet ke liye dushyant se suggestions lene wala tha but now I have changed my mind

dushyant's dad - are sangeet se yaad aaya son ...ajay ki shaadi hai Thailand mein

kavin - oohh

dushyant's dad - the typical wedding , tumhare coach , dean , purvi , kajal , sab aa rahe hai ...you must come along on our private jet

kavin - of course sir ...par dushyant ne mujhe is baare me bataya nahi

dushyant's dad - oohhh usko abhi tak invite nahi kiya

and dushyant arrives

dushyant's dad - oohh aayiye baithiye aapka hi ghar hai

he sits and dushyant's dad and his brother leaves

kavin - tere bhai ki shaadi pe aa raha hu ...mr. hemraj ne abhi abhi invite kiya hai

Dushyant - ohh badhayi ho ...lagta hai tujhe apni jayedad mein bhi hissa de denge

kavin - usi ki setting kar raha hu

dushyant - yaad rakh baap bhi saath mein aayega

kavin - aisa bank balance ho na toh baap , dada sab ko sambhal lunga

after some days

they all reach Thailand in a jet

dean ( to people)-hello. ...hello

dushyant's dad - soo dean all set

dean-hmmm ...ohh coach

he goes there

pushes kavin and dushyant who were behind the coach

and went near coach daya

coach's wife (to dean)-photo

dean - of course

he bend towards coach

coach's wife -no no sir main keh rahi thi couple ka photo chahiye

dean - couple...light thik nahi hai

and he leaves

purvi and dushyant were going

and kajal comes

kajal - dushyant where were you

dushyant - I was there...

kajal - accha yeh sab chodo aur batao baggage kaha hai

Dushyant - baggage I think is...

purvi - baggage. ...par tumhare kapde toh isi hand bag mein aagaye honge naa

dushyant - purvi

and purvi leaves

kavin (to purvi)-welcome to Thailand

after some time

kavin comes out of pool

and plays volleyball with coach and other students

dean was watching coach and suddenly coach's wife comes and sits near him

coach's wife - thepla

dean-good morning thepla...hum mil chuke hai

coach's wife - na na ...mera naam nahi hai , mai toh aapko offer kar rahi thi

dean-aah ...thankyou

dushyant comes out of pool in shots

kajal goes near him with towel

and wipes his body with towel

purvi sees them together and feels jealous

dushyant was sitting and kajal was massaging his back

kavin and vivek were also sitting there

purvi goes there

dushyant-hii purvi...come sit...(to vivek)vivek cocktail

vivek-yes...

dushyant-kya plan hain

purvi- kuch nahi...peet woh daba rahi hain gala main daba du

dushyant- what?...

purvi-massage ka itna shauk jo hain

kavin laughs

kajal-are itna stressed hai dushyant ...uska tension release kar rahi hu

purvi-ooh really. ...toh counter q nahi khol leti tum ...bangkok ke saare ladke aajayenge apna tension release karne

dushyant- thats enough purvi ok...  
...tum toh sar pe hi chad rahi ho yaar...itna insecure hone ki kya zaroorat hain ...doston ke saath chill hi maar raha hu naa kya galat kar raha hu...haan

purvi-kuch galat nahi kar rahe ho...

and she leaves

purvi was standing in the balcony and was crying

kavin comes there

she wipes her tears

purvi-soo typical dushyant ...khud nahi aaya apne chamche ko bhej diya mere aasu pochne

kavin-main uska chamcha nahi hu ...yeh baat samajh lo...aur main yaha tumhare aasu pochne nahi aaya hu...tumhari naak beh rahi hai

and gives her tissue

kavin-classy type ka hona tumhe suit nahi karta...ab main yaha aa hi gaya hu toh tum mujhe apni dukh bhari khahani sunaogi yaa phir sagar kinaare dile pukare ...yeh gaau ...I mean the choice is yours

purvi-tang aa gayi hu main dushyant se , 10 saal se use jaanti hu , 4 saal se uski girlfriend hu aur ek saal se lag raha hai jaise yeh sab ek bohot badi galti hain

kavin -toh chod q nahi deti use

purvi-mujhe rishte todna accha nahi lagta

kavin-toh kuch karo ...use sahi raaste par le aao

purvi- kaise

kavin- shayad galat raasta pakad kar

purvi-haan?

song radha

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope Iit was good**

 **Actually I was not able to write the song**

 **Soo I just updated it**

 **Hope you all are ok with it**

 **Soo read and review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	9. Chapter 9

**heyo lovely people**

 **back after a long time**

 **ok be it**

 **lets continue where we stopped**

 **and yeah thankyou soo much for the lovely reviews**

 **thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **lets begin with the story**

radha song

they dance together

and purvi tries to get cozy with kavin which makes dushyant jealous

and kavin feels uneasy so he drags purvi to the corner

kavin - kya kar rahi ho tum purvi

purvi - kya kar rahi hu

kavin - kya kar rahi hu kya matlab ...mujhpar chad rahi ho tum

purvi - tumhari advice le rahi thi

kavin - meri advice?

purvi - tumhi ne toh kaha tha galat rasta pakadne ko ...aur tumse sahi aur konsa galat rasta ho sakta hai

kavin - shut up purvi...dushyant mera dost hai

purvi - perfect...isiliye tum mera fayda bhi nahi uthaoge aur mera kaam bhi ho jayega...think about it kavin...apni dosti hi toh nibha rahe ho naa tum ...apne dost ka rishta bacha kar aur kya pata is beech hum bhi dost ban jaye ...its not sauch a bad thing

next morning

purvi was dancing when kavin adores her by his looks and purvi smiles seeing this dushyant gets jealous

and goes to kavin

dushyant - aayeee yeh romiyo types ke look kya de raha hai...do din se dekh raha hu main...tune toh kaha tha purvi tere type ki nahi hai naa

kavin - ab ho gayi hai

dushyant - dur rahe usse

kavin - kyu

dushyant - saale meri girlfriend hai

kavin - accha yeh kab hua

dushyant -kv i am serious haan

kavin - tu aur serious yehi toh teri problem hai ki tu serious nahi hai...time kaha hai tere paas serious hone ke liye

dushyant - kya matlab

kavin - matlab last time tune kab purvi kaa haath pakda kab use gale lagaya uski aakho mein aakhe daal kar baate ki

dushyant - akho mein aakhe daaal kar kon baaate karta hai

kavin - ohh please yeh cool dude attitute apne ghar par dikhana ...purvi ko mere saath dekhkar jala naa

dushyant - haan jala

kavin - teri fati naa

dushyant - haan fati

kavin - good kyuki tujhe line pe laane ke liye yeh humara plan tha

dushyant - yeh plan tha

kavin - haan plan ta...tujhe purvi jaisi ladki nahi milegi ...i mean just look at her man she is beautiful...jis tarah woh hasti hai...drama karti hai...baat baat par kisi fashion designer ka naam leti hai ...akad hai gussa hai...par you know haq banta hai...bus pyar ki kami hai...pyar chahti hai...zyada clever nahi hai...shayad isiliye tujhse pyar karti hai

dushyant - tu sweet hai haan...mujhe samjhane ke liye purvi par phd kar dali

next day

purvi gets ready and comes out

kavin stares her sweetly

purvi was trying to wear her earing but was not able to do so

kavin comes to her

she shows the earring to him so kavin just takes the earring from her hand and covers her ear with her hairs

they looks in each others eyes

purvi thanks him and leaves

purvi and dushyant were together again

and kavin was left with the only earring he looks at them together and then keeps the earring with himself

 **flashback over**

pankaj - purvi kavin ke pyar mein nahi thi...use jeetne ke adat thi par yaha woh haar chuka tha

kajal - if you ask mee...yeh sab purvi ke wajah se ho raha tha ek saath do do ladko ke emotions ke saath khel rahi thi

ishita - sab tumhare jaise nahi hote kajal...at that point purvi ko pata bhi nahi tha ki kavin ki feelings kya thi

vivek - ufff yeh feelings...yeh kavin ki feelings ne naa sabki mother sister kar di...sab kuch bigad ke rakh diya

ishita - thats not true...bigada uss competiton ne

pankaj - compitition ne bigada yaa humne

they were sipping coffee when dushyant arrives

he meets everyone

 **flashback:**

dushyant and purvi were sitting with each other and kavin was looking at the

and ishita saw him looking at them

soo she went to dushyant and purvi

ishita- hiiii

purvi - hiiiii

dushyant - ohhhhh, purvi dekho tumhara boyfriend aa gaya ...hey handsome

ishita-you will pay for this later

dushyant leaves

ishita- ehat do you think of kavin

purvi - uski wajah se main aur dushyant aur paas aa gaye

ishita - woh tujhe ghoor ghoor ke dekh raha tha purvi...aur iss tarah door se sirf one sided aashique hi dekhte hai

purvi - tu bhi toh use ghoor ghoor ke dekh rahi thi...ohhh sorry observe kar rahi thi

ishita - zyada smart banne ki koshish mat kar...tujhe suit nahi karta ... .maine jo dekha tuhe bataya , soo yeah whatever

aftersome time

kavin was going somewhere when purvi calls him

purvi - kavin...goodmorning

kavin - morning [ and was about to go]

purvi - listen

kavin - haan?

purvi - main phirse tumhe thankyou kehna chahti tthi

kavin - yeah yeah...its not a big deal

purvi - kv...sab kuch thik hai naaa...like hum dono ke bich

kavin - noooo purvi sab kuch thik nahi hai...like hum dono ke beech

purvi - kv main dushyant se pyar karti hu

kavin- sun chuka hu purvi...mujhe yakeen dila rahi ho yaa khud ko , main st. luois apna future banane aaya hu student of the year ki trophy jeetne aaya hu haan kuch pal ke liye behek gaya tha par ab mujhe apni manzil saaf nazar aa rahi hai aur mere raaste mein ab koi nahi aa sakta...koi nahi

after sometime

all the studient were sitting in the auditorium

and dean arrives

dean - soo students today i declare student of the year competition

everyone claps

purvi and ishita were sitting in their room

purvi was studying

ishita - tu test ke liye padh rahi hai

purvi - no...fashion magzine...tu?

ishita - aaahhhh mee no way damn sleepy man...no way

she covers herself with the blanket and studies inside

 **song ratta maar**

they write exams

 **flashback over**

vivek - and then day...phat ke aane wala day...results

 **flashback**

dean comes

dean - at no. 16 we have kajal

dushyant

purvi

ishita

no. 3 kavin

no. 2 pankaj

pankaj - toh first kon aaya

dean - no, 1 vivek

pankaj - vivek?

pankaj beats vivek

kavin - bus kar bus kar abe mar jayega woh

vivvek - abe motu

pankaj - baith...tu baith aur bata tu first kaise aaya...kaise aaya

vivek - bol toh raha hu mata ka naam liya aur ans tick kar diye ...saare ans correct nikle...bolo jai mata di...jor se bolo

every one - jai mata diii

pankaj - abe teri mata kya exclusive hai jo sirf teri sunegi

vivek-pankaj tu minority mein hai,, bohot kam log ho tum aur mata minority ki sunegi yaa majority ki

pankaj - abe hatt...bhagwan ka bhi aisa system...did you know this

kavin - noo yaar

dushyant - abe drama queen kyu ro raha hai tu...top 16 mein toh hum sab aa gaye naaa...so its fine haar jeet kya fark padta hai

kavin - fark padta hai...humare irade bade hai tera baap bada hai , kisi bhi university mein tera addmission kara sakta hai woh

dushyant - yeh lo mere baap ke peeche haath dho ke pad gaya yeh , tu sun mere baap ko le le aur exchange mein apne irade de de

kajal - mere irade lena chcho toh main khushi khushi de dungi

purvi - tumhare irade pura campus jaanta hai tanya...par hum topic se hat rahe hai...baat yaha competition ki ho rahi hai and i think ki dosto ke beech competition nahi honi chahiye...right ishita

ishita - right...isiliye tu chup chup kar padh rahi thi naa ... come on lets face it guys...agar hume ek jagah pohochna hai toh comptition toh hoga hi

dushyant - one minute ishita ...iska matlab hai ki khud jeetne ke liye hum apne dosto ko hara de

kavin - haan shayad

dushyant - aahhh he is kidding

 **ok here it end**

 **next chapter soty competition continues**

 **if you all liked this then doo review**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	10. Chapter 10

**hiiiii guys**

 **back again**

 **this iss the last chapter**

 **which i am writing since feb**

 **and finelly i completed the whole story**

 **yeaaaahhhhhh**

 **ok sooo thankyou sooo much for all you lovely reviews**

 **thankyou soo much for all your support**

 **love you all**

 **guest - hello dear...i resumed this story on your request...and today it is the last chapter for it hopefully you will like it...thanks for your suoort and your review...and as you said you won't be able you write your name soo i would suggest choose a penname...like kavin fan or purvi fan or something like that ... and thankyou soo much for you support and love thankyou soo much love you**

 **now scroll down and read**

pankaj- agla step

treasure hunt

 **flashback;**

coach-4 teams banayi jayegi tea and d har team ko alag alag clue diye jayenge but the last clue will be the same...jo team us clue tak pehle pahoche ji that team will win now the team

 **flashback over**

pankaj - team ka combination bhi alag tha kavin aur dushyant alag team mein dushyant aur purvi alag team mein

vibek - main aur dushyant bhi toh alag team main

ishita - main aur purvi alag team mein

kajal - main dushyant ki team mein thi i was happy

 **flashback -**

coach - yeh rahe aapke pehle clue

they takes the clue

kavin - **neena aasman upar bhi**

 **neela aasman neeche bhi**

 **paana hai jawab**

 **toh gehrayoyo mein jao jana**

dushyant- **ateet ki muskan**

 **ateet ki pyari**

 **nazro se peecha kare**

 **adbhoot hai yeh naari**

vivek - yeh kaisa clue hai yaar

pankaj - ateet do you know humari faculty mein hai kya...main toh ek hi ateet ko jaanta hu

pankaj and dushyant- mona darling sona kaha hai

kajal - anywhere

ishita - thats it...thats it ateet mona muskan ateet...mona lisa

and they run

vivek - pehle clue mein hi humari ummedo par pani phir gaya yaar

kavin - exactly pani...vivek you are a genius

vivek - really

kavin - no

and they run and come near the pool

vivek - koi mujh e batayega whatsupp

kavin - neela aasman upar...neela asman neeche pana hai jawab toh gehrayi mein jao janab

and he jumps in the pool

here on the other side

team dushyant gets their clue near monalisa potrait

 **farishto ne gaaye zindagi ke geet**

 **aasman se aayega unka meet**

 **sadhe nau baje unka milan**

 **jawab degi suraj ki kiran**

dushyant - farishte matlab angels

kajal - angle? woh kaha milenge

dushyant - canteen mein

kajal - really

dushyant- church...guys church aur kaha

on the hand kavin gets the clue

purvi - **ped bhi hu aur nahi bhi**

 **baat karu toh sunu bhi**

 **khubsurat hu aisi main**

 **ki pyar kare guru bhi**

they headed towards a ground surrounded with trees

purvi - wait wait...this is ridiculous...ped kaha toh yaha pohoch gaye aur yaha mujhe koi guru dikhayi nahi de raha hai

vivek - yaar hum guru dhoond rahe hai yaa ped

kavin- abe hum clue dhoondh rahe hai

purvi - i am telling this is not working

kavin - tumhare paas aur koi bright idea hai toh batao naa purvi

purvi - why are you acting soo mean

vivek - haan yaar bhabhi ko chod

kavin - oyee bhabhi hogi teri

purvi - guys stop fighting ...socho yeh guru kon hai

vivek - waheguru

purvi - shutup...gurudwara nahi hai campus mein

vivek - i feel ki hona chahiye

kavin- haan toh jaake salunkhe se bol naa yeh

vivek - haan bolta hu

purvi - ok ...salunkhe...thats it...salunkhe humara guru hai...khubsurat ped ke pyar kare guru bhi...woh apne bonzi se roz baat karta hai

kavin - lets go

vivek - ek second...uski maa kaa naam bonzi hai

kavin - chal yaar

here on the other side

dushyants team gets the clue in the church

 **aakhri padav**

 **aakhri mystry**

 **kitni mazboot hai**

 **aapki chemistry**

dushyant - chemistry...chemistry lab

here on the other hand kavin's team gets the clue

vivek - yaar yeh ped kaha yeh toh paudha hai

kavin \purvi - shutup

 **aazad hindustan ki pehli aawaz**

 **khamosh kamra batayega yeh raaz**

kavin - come on guys khamosh kamra library hai...come on

here dushyant's team gets the clue in chemistry lab

dushyant opens it

dushyant - kya yaar pankaj yeh toh blank hai

pankaj - dean ki taraf se maafi mangta hu

ishita - guys please yaar...clue ke baare mein socho ... there is definetly a catch over here...kitni majboot hai humari chemistry

kavin's team reaches to the library

vivek - yaar maine nahi khelni yeh game shame ...khamosh kamre mein kya kitabe bolegi...raaz kon batayega...mahesh bhatt

kavin - are chup ho jaa...azad hindustan ki pehli aawaz kya hai

vivek - easy...bharat mata ki jai

kavin - are awaz kaha hai...naara nahi

purvi - i think something mahatma gandhi

kavin - yeah genius

vivek - sahi keh rahi hai yaar...bapu ne kitni dieting ki thi humare desh ke liye

purvi - fast kehte hai

vivek - isse fast nahi mein keh sakta

kavin - are shutup yaar mahatma gandhi nahi jawaharlal nehru... aazad hindustan ki pehli speech jawaharlal nehru ne di thi

purvi - yeah right

kavin - lets go comeon

here in chemistry lab

pankaj applies some chemical on the clue page

pankaj - ishita you are right clue invisible ink se likha gaya hai

and kavin too gets the clue they read

 **khush toh bohot hoge tum kyuki yeh hai aakhri padav**

 **savere wali ghanti se paar hoga yeh chadav**

 **dhyan se padhan isko aue dena apna sujhav**

 **kyuki upar waale alfaz karenge jeet ka chunav**

vivek - yaar yeh clue sunkar toh mujhe flue ho gaya yaar

ishita - savere waali ghanti

vivek - savere waali ghanti...humari period bell

they started running

kavin's team was on the ground floor and dushyant's team was on the first floor

kavin - are yaar bell kidhar hai

vivek - woh rahi

dushyant - period bell waha hai

purvi [ looking at them ] - woh log already upar ke level par hai humse pehle pohoch jayenge

dushyant - come on guys we got the lead...come on...are yeh kya kar rahe hai

vivek pulls the stairs and climbs up

dushyant - pankaj tu chal yaar pankaj...pankaj?

pankaj climbed the roof to reach near the period bell

vivek reaches near the bell first and rang the bell

vivek - yeeeeaaahhhh

smily - abe galat ghanta

dushyant - shit man

here

purvi [ to kavin ] -

ishita - thanks purvi

kavin - see

ishita and purvi runs there

they were climbing the stairs when purvi slips and falls there

ishita was about to come there to help her but then climbs up and rings the bell

smily - phir se galat ghanta

ishita - shit...dushyant ...phir se galat ghanta

dushyant [ to pankaj ] are soch ...soch naa kuch...bada smart banta hai

dushyant - aakhri padav ...aakhri padav

kavin - khush toh bohot hoge tum

dushyant - aakhri padav aakhri padav aakhri padav

pankaj - shut up syop this kbc

dushyant - kbc

kavin - khust toh bohot hoge tum...bacchan

and they see a temple

kavin\ dushyant - cha u ki maatra ta ee ki maatra yaa aa ki matra

and runs towards the temple

kavin falls in between dushyant looks at him

dushyant - come on

kavin gets up and start running

kavin reach there and rings the bell first

kavin - yeesss yeessss

in the auditorium

dean - congragulations team a the winner...treasure hunt ke baad char students eliminate ho gaye hai and you all are in top 12 ...agla step the dance compitition...yaad rahe prom pe partner lana zaroori hai warna you will get eliminited...understand

dushyant - kavin chal celebrate karte hai

kavin - kya?...teri haar

dushyant - nahi teri jeet...main tere ghar aa raha hu

kavin - kyu?

dushyant - are ghar ka khana yaar...

kavin - kyu tere ghar khana nahi banta

dushyant - banta hai yaar par main apne ghar ke stuff se thak chuka hu

kavin - chal

dean sees them

dean - best friends

and nods head negitively

at kavin's house

on the dinner table

dushyant - this khana is fab dadi

dadi - toh aur aaya karo naa beta

dushyant - roz? aaj bhi khuko invite kiya hai maine aapko pata hai naa aapka pota normal nahi hai...bachpan mein gir gaya tha kya

everyone laughs

kavin - aayee...khana kha chupchap

kavin's chachi - kavin guests se aise baat karte hai...dushyant beta sorry

dushyant - its ok aunty

kavin's chachi - waise page 3 ki jo photographs hai naa real life mein usse zyada handsome ho

kavin's dadi - makkhan thoda parathe ke liye bachakar rakhna

kavin 's chachi -makkhan mehenga hai maa jii isiliye baato se kaam chalana padta hai

kavin's chacha - are dushyant beta tumahare dad ki company ke shareholder reh chuke hai bhai hum

dushyant - maafi chahta hu uncle

kavin's chachu - are nahi nahi acchi kamai hui hai bhai humari

dushyant - ohh...kavin stalks ke thode tips lekar hume bhi batana ... tumhari dosti kaa hume bhi toh fayda ho

kavin - don't worry chachu...iska itna fayda uthaunga ke bohot peeche chod dunga iske

kavin's chachi - haan haan ...tajmahal kharid lo...sapno ke mahal ke paise toh lagte nahi

dushyant - sapne toh hum jaise duffer dekhte hai aunty...kavin toh blue chip investment hai...woh aap sabko crorepati banakar hi chodenga... dekhlena ...kavin aachar pass kar naa

after dinner kavin comes out to see off dushyant

dushyant - see you

kavin - sun...accha laga jo tune chachi se kaha... mr. hemraj ke nalayak bete mein yeh bhi talent hai...pata nahi tha

dushyant - thappad aur compliment ek saath...tere pind mein thankyou aise bolte hai kya

kavin - ok thanks...bol diya

dushyant - thanks haan...waise tu apne emotions chipata kyu hai

kavin - tu ladki hai kya kaisi baate kar raha hai

dushyant - dil ki baate kar raha hu...ghar pe toh koi sunta nahi hai socha tujhpe try karu

they were talking when kavin's chachu inform them that his dadi is unconsious

soo they rush them to hospital

kavin was crying when dushyant hugs him

next morning

doctor - her condition is stable now...but next 48 hrs are critical

kavin - thankyou doctor

he was standing when purvi comes there

purvi - look kavin main jaanti hu ki tum mujhse naraz ho...dekhte bhi nahi meri taraf...pata nahi maine kiya kya hai par...

kavin - tumhari dukh bhari kahani main baadmein sunu...dadi is not well

purvi - i know...isiliye to milne aayi hu...are you ok

kavin - yeah,i am ok ...are you ok?

purvi - haan kyu?

kavin -yeh kis type ke kapde pehen kar aayi ho tum purvi

purvi - aah kya karu kavin...hospital type kapde nahi hai mere paas ... par fikar mat karo main aaj shopping jaa rahi hu... kyuki main roz yaha aana chahti hu [ giving him flower ] happy birt...ohhh sorry

 **ishq wala love song**

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai**

 **Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah**

 **Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se**

 **Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala**

 **Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Kyon na aise hota**

 **Jo milte tum ho jaate gum saath mere**

 **Hote hote hoga samjhaye hum**

 **Tham jaa aye tham O dil mere**

 **Toota jaata jaata taara jab gira**

 **Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera**

 **Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil ye sarphira**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Bada ye dil nadaan tha, par aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Jo khone ka tha dar tujhe pata nahi kyu zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love (x2)**

 **song ends**

 **purvi** sees kavin sitting on the bench

she was about to go near him

when dushyant comes to her and ask her for coffee but she denies and goes to kavin

keeps her hand on his hand

kavin shares some emotional moment with his dadi

and then she dies

 **flashback over**

pankaj - dadi ke baad kavin toot gaya tha...typical kavin kisi se kuch nahi kehta

at hostel

purvi comes to the room

kavin - rohan bahar gaya hai

purvi - main rohan se nahi tumse milne aayi hu

kavin - ohh...afsos karne...thankyou

purvi-dushyant keh raha tha ki tum kisi se milna nahi chahte ho...is tarah akele

kavin - akele rehne ki aadat daalni padegi...jo bhi kareeb the sab chale gaye...tum bhi door raho aur jao yaha se

purvi - tumhe ek dost ki zaroorat hai

kavin - hum dost nahi ban sakte purvi...tum meri dost banna chahti ho...leave

purvi sees her earring on the table

soo she picks it up

kavin - are kya kar rahi ho purvi ...jao...please mujhe nahi milna kisi se...jao yaha se purvi...maine kaha naa jao yaha se

purvi [ showing her earring ] - par kavin yeh tumhe suit nahi karega

kavin smiles and purvi smiles as well

purvi hugs him

they come very close and their lips met

dushyant sees them kissing each other

purvi - dushyant [ but dushyant leaves ] dushyant listen to mee...dushyant i am sorry

dushyant - leave me alone...just leave me alone...don't touch mee ...just leave me alone ok

purvi - just one minute

dushyant - just leave me alone i said

and push her

kavin - dushyant kya kar raha hai

but dushyant puushes him as well

dushyant - dikah dii naa tune apni class...aagaya naa apni aukaat par...tum jaise chote log ke muh hi nahi lagna chahiye tha mujhe ... main tera bestfriend hu aur tune kya kiya...tu kisi ka nahi hai kavin ...tu kisi ka nahi hai...isiliye tera bhi koi nahi hai...isiliye sab tujhe chod kar chale gaye ... mom dad dadi

kavin punches him angrily and they started fighting

kavin - aage se mere mom dad ke baare mein kuch kaha naa toh tera muh tod dunga main...kkhud toh apne mom dad ka ban nahi saka mera bestfriend kya banega tu class ki baat kar raha hai aukat ki baat kar raha hai...tu khud kya hai apne baap ka paisa aur time barbaad karta hai

dushyant - baap ka paisa baap kaa paisa...mere baap ke peeche toh tu pada tha naa...isiliye mujhse dosti ki naaa...meri zindagi jeena chahta tha...yahatak ki meri girlfriend bhi cheenega mujhse

kavin = apne aap ko girlfriend boyfriend bulana band karo...purvi ne kabhi tujhse pyar nahi kiya aur tu...tu toh har doosri ladki pe muh maarta hai... tujhe koi haq nahi hai use girlfriend bulane kaa

dushyant - tu mujhe mere haq mat sikha...purvi meri hai sirf meri

kavin - usse kyu nahi pooch leta woh kiski hai...purvi mujhse pyar karti hai and i love her

purvi - just stop it...kya jaante ho tum dono mere baare mein...meri feelings ke baare mein...and you know what the sad part is ki tum dono jaanna bhi nahi chahte ho...bus haasil karna chahte ho mujhe...main koi compitition kaa hissa nahi hu jo tum aise lad kar haasil kar loge ... i am done with both of you ... just done

and she leaves soo dushyant and kavin also leaves

even dushyant had a fight with his dad soo he leaves his house

 **flashback over**

vivek - maine socha ghar ki ladayi hai thik ho jayegi...par uss bigde huye baap kaa beta sudhar chuka tha aur usne peeeche naa mudne ki kasam kha li thi

 **flashback**

dushyant comes back to hostel when he comes face to face with kavin

dushyant - dosti karne ki galati toh kar li hai maine...toh ab dushmani karne kaa mauka bhi nahi jaane dunga...student of the year main jeetunga ... tumse tumhara naseeb cheen ke le jaunga ... dekhlena

 **flashback over**

ishita - ab maksad sirk jeetna nahi tha balki doosro ko haran bhi tha... dosti rishtedaari sab kuch bhook kar humari nazar sirf ek hi din par thi ... student of the year

 **flashback**

the preparations begin

purvi was sitting there when ishita comes to her

ishita - het whatsupp...tu prom pe kiske saath jaa rahi hai...kavin yaa dushyant

purvi - its not funny...aur saara school gossip kar raha hai mere baare mein

ishita - school ki chod aur tu bata tu kya chahti hai

puriv -sochna bhi nahi chahti hu main unke baare mein

ishita - pyar karti hai tu kavin se

purvi - dushyant aur main bachpan se saath

ishita - what the mess purvi...teri jodi rab ne nahi ameero ke club ne banayi hai...dekh tu abhi confused hai...you are in love...thoda waqt le tera dil tujhe jawab de dega

purvi - iss beech mein yeh compitition just not ok

ishita - toh chod de naaa...i mean kya yeh compitition teri feelings se zyada important hai...nahi naa

purvi - nahi...you are right...main iss dance compitition mein part nahi lene wali...disqualify ho gayi...its fate...kya lagta hai tujhe

ishita - hmm main teri jagah hoti toh main bhi yahi karti... come on now give me a hug

after sometime

ishita - vivek

vivek - haan?

ishita - main tumhare baare mein soch rahi thi...tum thode dumb ho lekin dil ke acche ho...isiliye maine yeh decide kiya hai ki prom par main tumhare saath jaungi...its a fate

vicek - fate nahi tum late ho...purvi ne already mujhse pooch liya hai aur woh mere saath enter kar rahi hai hand in hand

ishita - purvi...what

vivek - what nahi hot...which you are not

ishita goes to purvi

ishita - tum jeet ke saath prom jaa rahi ho...are you serious

purvi -haan...maine socha main kavin aur dushyant ko kyu apni life control karne du

ishita - aur yeh tumne suddenly kyu socha purvi

purvi - tumhe toh khush hona chahiye...yeh reaction main samjhi nahi

ishita - what do you mean

purvi - you know exacty what i mean...tum chahti ho ki main iss compitition mein hissa na lu aur iss compitition se disqualify ho jau taaki tumhare jeetne ke chances aur badh jaye

on the other hand

boys hostel

vivek was sitting on the bed

dushyant - tu uth...uth uth uth...tu purvi ko prom pe le jayega...tu hai kon

vivek - vivek

dushyant - tera naam toh main bhi jaanta hu naa daffar...tujhe kisi pagal kutte ne kata hai kya

vivek - bachpan mein...lekin usse iska kya lena dena

dushyant - tu chod aur jaa purvi se bol ki tu uske saath prom pe nahi jaa sakta chal jaa

vivek - aayeee...naukar nahi hu main tera samjha...aur apni life jeene ke liye mujhe teri permission ki zaroorat nahi hai

dushyant - abe saale do saal se mere credit card pe jee raha tha uska kya ab bade par nikal aaye tere

vivek -tari aukat kya hai...baap ka ghar toh chod ke aa gaya ab tera credit card bhi kisi kaam ka nahi hai...aaye darta nahi hu main tujhse ab main dabangg hu dabangg tera bodyguard nahi ab dikhata hu main tujhe soty trophy jeet ke

dushyant - tu trophy jeetega ...jeet ke dikha

dushyant leaves

near pool area

kajal - listen don't be upset agar tum chaho toh main tumhare sath prom pe aa sakti hu

 **flashback over**

pankaj - koi mere saath prom pe nahi jana chahta tha aur finally usne mera haath thama

 **prom partners**

 **pankaj - smiley**

 **vivek - purvi**

 **kavin - ishita**

 **dushyant - kajal**

 **flashback:**

 **disco deewane song**

 **Disco Deewane Lyrics**

 **There's something about tonight**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you move that thing**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you lookin' at me**

 **Something very special yeah**

 **Something about tonight**

 **Something very special (x2)**

 **Here we go..**

 **Saari ki saari duniya bhula ke**

 **Main tto tere naal nachna**

 **Baby you're so sexy!**

 **Boy you could be my one and only**

 **Main toh tere naal nachna**

 **Then I see you lookin' on me**

 **Aaja baat kar le dil ki**

 **Hone lagenge afsaane**

 **You know it so sing it**

 **Now do your hands up and say**

 **Disco Deewane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho Disco deewane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho nasheelee hai raat**

 **Ho Haathon mein haath**

 **Naachein-gaayein saath**

 **Disco Deewane**

 **Aahaan.. ahaan**

 **There's something about tonight**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you move that thing**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you lookin' at me**

 **Something very special yeah**

 **Something about tonight**

 **Something very special**

 **Ho hai naa mujh pe nazar teri**

 **Aankhon hi aankhon mein baatein hoti hain**

 **Aaja baahon mein aa meri**

 **Aisi hi to raatein shuru hoti hain**

 **Kabhi pal do pal mein yun fussy-fussy baatein hoti hai**

 **Do hi mulaqaton mein mill jaate hain zamaane**

 **Disco deewane**

 **You know it so sing it**

 **Now go your hands up and say**

 **Disco Diwane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho Disco diwane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho nasheelee hai raat**

 **Ho Haathon mein haath**

 **Naache gaayein saath**

 **Disco Deewane**

 **Aahaan.. ahaan**

 **Khel jaa raaton ka khel ye thodi der**

 **Jhoom jaa baahon mein tu aake ab thodi der**

 **Nazron mein hi (ahaan) tujhko samjha dunga (aahaan)**

 **Raat baaqi hai saari hosh uda de bas thodi der**

 **Dance like a deewaana tonight**

 **Move like a mastana tonight**

 **Party like a parwana tonight**

 **Jo kehna hai keh de**

 **Ddd O**

 **When everybody knows where we wanna go**

 **Hote-hote hote hain mil jaate hain bahaane**

 **You know it so sing it**

 **Now go your hands up and say**

 **Disco Diwane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho Disco diwane**

 **Aahaan ahaan**

 **Ho nasheelee hai raat**

 **Ho Haathon mein haath**

 **Naache gaayein saath**

 **Ishq wala love..**

 **Disco Deewane**

 **Aahaan.. ahaan**

 **There's something about tonight**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you move that thing**

 **Something very special**

 **Something about the way you lookin' at me**

 **Something very special yeah**

 **Something about tonight**

 **Something very special**

song ends

after dance compitition kavin dushyant vivek and ishita

were left in the compitition

 **after sometime**

mr hemraj and sean where talking when kavin comes there

kavin - good morning sir

dean - good morning

mr. hemraj - aah hii kavin...kaise ho?

kavin- good sir

dean - by the way congratulations ...kavin aur dushyant dono top 8 mein hai ... muqabla takkar ka hoga ...not easy

mr. hemraj - i don't think soo dean

dean- haan tum toh kahoge ho... dushyant beta jo hai

mr. hemraj - isiliye keh raha hu jeet kavin ki hogi...[to kavin ] my money is on you...good luck

they begins the prearations for compititions

swimming running...exersise ...cycleing

finally the day arrives

the compition day

the compitition starts with swimming

then cycling

while cycling vivek pushes ishita

soo ishita was out of the race

kavin and dushyant runs and had a neck to neck compition

but dushyant wins the compition

after competition

dean annouce dushyant as the winner

dushyant comes on stage

dushyant - thankyou...st, tressa ka har student chahta hai ki woh yeh trophy jeete...25 saalo mein aise kamiyab students hai jinhone yeh trophy jeeti hai main kisi ki insult nahi karna chahta par main yeh trophy accept nahi kar sakta...meri apni wajah hai

and he was about to leave

when pankaj claps for him

pankaj - wlldone dushyant welldone...good for you...jab clap karna chahiye tab clap kyu nahi kar rahe ho...everyone clap your hands ...

dean - pankaj behave yourself iss school mein iss tarah ka behaviour allowed nahi hai

pankaj - school...you know what dean do hell with this school and do hell with you ...look here dean yeh soty aapka idea tha naa toh phir aapko award dena chahiye teke the award sabse stupid idea ka award

dean - kyu kyuki tum jeete nahi

pankaj - haan main haar gaya ok...lekin main kyu haara dean...aapki wajah se aur aapke yeh dumb rules ki wajah se ...ladka ladki saath mein aao...prom pe ek partner le aaao...dance karo trophy jeeto...but who care ki hum jaise logo ko partner nahi milte...25 saal se yeh drama chal raha hai kyu dean ko koi maza chahiye...yeh sirf humari dosti todna chahte hai... you are a jelous lonely and unhappy man...and congratulations sir aapki last episode ek dum hit hai...do saal ki dosti aapne do hafton mein tod di... aaj hum ek doosre se nafrat karte hai we all hate each other for thet i wanna salute you dean

he removes the blazer and throw it on dean face and leaves

 **flashback over**

kavin and purvi comes their

they are married to each other

kavin hugs ishita

kavin - hey hows you

ishita - good...

kavin [to purvi ]- i am just coming

he leaves

vivek was standing with dushyant

kavin says hiii to vivek

here on the other side

ishita - long time

purvi -yeah...really long

and they hugs each other

purvi - socha tha baby hone ke baad tu phone karegi...itna ego

ishita - ego nahi...sharm

purvi - ishita tu abhi bhi...it was past...just forget it

ishita - faida kya tha unn sab ka ... i am just a happy house wife

purvi - woh sab chod aur baby ki photo dikha

she shows the photo

purvi - aww soo cute...kya naam hai

ishita - purvi...mazak kar rahi hu naam bhi afford nahi kar sakti jiya hai

purvi - tu nahi badli naa...waise kajal ka kya ho raha hai

ishita - naya husband dhoond rahi hai...kavin ko door rakh use

purvi - kavin ko door toh kisi aur se rakhna padega

she says looking at dushyant

ishita- hospital hai tod phod nahi chalegi

puriv - exactly...main abhi aayi

she goes to vicek and dushyant

purvi - hiii vive how are you

vivek - i am good

and he leaves

purvi - hii dushyant

dushyant[forwards hand ] -hiii

but purvi hugs him

and kavin saw them hugging each other

dushyant - kya puriv shadi par bhi invite nahi kiya...aa jata ladki wala hu ... haq banta hai

purvi - shut up dushyant waise yeh intense look kyu

dushyanat - misician ke chehre par dard hona chahiye warna cd bikti nahi hai

purvi - tumhare gaane sune hai maine

dushyant - woh sunne deta hai

purvi - chipkar sun leti hu...come meet kavin

she holds his hand

dushyant- aa aa shadi usse ki aur haq mujhpe jata rahi ho

after sometime

kavin was standing out

purvi comes to him

purvi - kavin 10 saal ho chuke hai...ek hello bolne mein tumhara kya jaata hai

dushyant - gala phad phad ke gaata hai hello woh bhi toh bol sakta hai

purvi - tum investment banker ho kavin 9 saal ke bacche nahi

kavin - aur tum bhi meri biwi ho apne ex boyfriend lawyer nahi

purvi - ex boyfriend ? where did that came from

kavin - use gale lagate dekha maine...bada pyar aa raha tha

purvi - thats disgusting kavin...come on

dushyant comes there

dushyant - aur kya expect kar rahi thi...bank mein croro aa gaye toh kya hua ...class toh wahi hai

kavin - tune apni uchi class ka kya kiya...stage par band hi toh bajata hai tu

dushyant - par gale toh acchi tarah lagta hu...right purvi

kavin holds his collar

kavin - zabaan sambhal ke biwi hai meri

dushyant - jab uss din kiss kiya tha girlfriend thi meri

and they started beating each other

purvi - stop ...what are you guys doing

soon vivek ishita pankaj and kajal comes there

purvi - vivek unko jaa ke roko...plese

ishita -ek min purvi...don't...10 saal ki bhadaas hai nikalne do

while fighting

kavin - itna gussa kyu dushyant...itna gussa kyu...yeh purvi ke liye toh nahi ho sakta ,...tu toh usse pyar bho nahi karta tha...phir yeh gussa kyu

dushyant - tu jaanbujh ke haara tha uss din jaan bujh ke ...10 saal se mujhe yeh baat khaye jaa rahi hai ki tune aisa kyu kiya...bol kyu kiya

kavin - kyuki tera baap kamina tha kamina...tujhe haarta hua dekh khush ho raha tha woh...main tere baap jaisa banna chahta tha par itna kamina toh main bhi nahi hu...uss ek pal mein socha hindustan ke sabse bade insan ko hara sakta hu...tujhe jita kar toh kiya...mera baap mar chuka tha par tera bhi koi zinda nahi tha

dushyant- mere baap ki maine tab baja di thi jab main ghar chod kar aaya tha... tere iss baddapan ki mujhe zaroorat nahi thi

kavin - baddappan...aur tune jo stage par baddappan dikhaya uska kya ... bada balidaan deke chala gaya ...agar sab pata tha toh uss din kyu nahi kaha tune...kyuki tu bhi apne baap ko dikhana chahta tha ki tu jeet gaya saale

and they started beating each other

dushyant - why are you beating soo hard

kavin - bloody looser

dushyant =- aayee looser kisko bola...pichle 5 album hit hai mere

kavin - usme kya hai meri company ka turnover 500 crore hai

dushyant - usme kya hai...top international music director mere aage peeche ghoomte hai

kavin -are top internatoional mujhse murger ke liye bheek maangte hai

dushyant - jab main perform karta hu naa poora delhi hil jata hai

kavin - aur jab main perform karta hu poora stalk market hil jata hai

dushyant - maine 100 ladkiyo ke saath

kavin - aur main...100...really

dushyant - haan ...10 upar neeche

kavin - upar yaa neeche

dushyant - mostly neeche

and they laughs

kavin - kamine tu nahi badla...tu abhi bhi wahi hai cha u ki maatra ta ee ki maatra

dushyant - yaa aa ki maatra yaad hai mujhe

they looks at each other

kavin - tu kiss toh nahi karega naa

dushyant - saale gale bhi nahi lagega

and they hugs eac other

they meet the dean

after thet they goes back to college

 **kavin -dost toh sabhi ke hote hai lekin school college ke dosto ki baat hi aur hoti hai**

 **dushyant - maa baap ki ki tarah jaante hai hume woh dost...sanajhte hai woh dost jaante hai woh dost**

 **kavin -tarkar kisi bhi daur se guzar jaye yeh dosti , inpar iska koi asar nahi hota**

 **dushyant -10 saal baad hume yeh mauka mila hai ab yeh dosti hum nahi todenge**

 **they runs while saying cha uu ki maatra ta ee ki maatraaa...**

 **here it ends**

 **story over**

 **no more wait**

 **hopefully you all liked it**

 **if yes than doo review**

 **and and thanks for all your support**

 **love you all**

 **bye**

 **krissane**


End file.
